1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a sample holder and method for performing analysis of a material, such as microstructural and elemental analyses of a material under a controlled atmosphere environment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various analyses, including microstructural and elemental analyses, are conducted on material using different types of analysis equipment and techniques, such as a scanning electron microscope (SEM), X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy (XPS), and Auger analysis. In microanalysis, most instruments operate under vacuum, and the material sample may be prepared in a controlled atmosphere, such as an argon-filled glove box, before being placed in the sample chamber of the analysis equipment.
It may be desirable to analyze the material without exposure to air or an ambient environment that could potentially contaminate the material. Such exposure, even briefly, could potentially alter a sample in a way that leads to inaccurate or misleading results. For example, it may be desirable to avoid absorption of or reaction with water and other components of ambient air, such as oxygen, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and the like, that could give rise to severe artifacts. Such a chemical reaction or physical absorption could lead to morphological and compositional changes of the sample and subsequently to loss of desirable functional properties of related materials and devices.
Transferring the material sample from the controlled atmosphere environment to the sample chamber of the equipment could lead to potential contamination of the sample due to exposure to the ambient atmosphere during the material transfer.
It is an object to provide a sample holder for reducing the potential contamination of a material sample that is to be subjected to microstructural and elemental analyses in a controlled atmosphere environment.